


Can't Help Myself

by foreveryours_1d



Series: Songfic- Jake Miller [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst with a Happy Ending, Derek Will Always Be An Alpha, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Good Alpha Derek Hale, Isaac Comes Back, Jake Miller - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Songfic, Stiles Stilinski & Jackson Whittemore Friendship, Tattooed Stiles Stilinski, What Have I Done, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:39:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreveryours_1d/pseuds/foreveryours_1d
Summary: Isaac returns back home from a Summer away in France. The Pack is super excited to have their pack-mate back. But why is Stiles so upset with Isaac? He hopes to find out what's been going on with the boy he left behind 3 months ago.





	Can't Help Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously. I have no idea what I'm even doing with my life lol. I hope you guys like my second part to this new series! I don't know how I feel about this one. it's my first time writing Stisaac, so please be gentle lol.
> 
> This one is based on the song Can't Help Myself by Jake Miller.

Can’t Help Myself

 

Summary: Isaac returns back home from a Summer away in France. The Pack is super excited to have their pack-mate back. But why is Stiles so upset with Isaac? He hopes to find out what's been going on with the boy he left behind 3 months ago.

 

_Yeah_

_Been a while since I’ve seen you_

_I remember that perfume_

_We’ve been so distant_

_But we’re never through_

_Six shots and I’m faded_

_You’ve got an old tattoo_

_Falling back in old habits_

_‘Cause that’s what we do_

Stiles knew. He knew the exact moment Isaac made it back into town, and he has no idea how he feels about the boy being back. He curses the fact that he’s in tune to the land, that anytime supernatural person/creature enters, he feels it in his bones.

 

He’s not bitter, he’s not. He’s given up on any thought that him and Isaac would ever be a thing. But still, he held onto the hope that something _more_ would happen between them, after that night they shared together 3 months ago.

 

But, when Isaac suddenly left for France, without even as much as a goodbye. He had to find out through Derek, of all people. He knew Derek would never lie to him, after they got over their whole posturing mess and talked shit out, they became really good friends and Stiles had decided to expand his studies and see what else he could do with his spark, which is how he ended up being the Emissary to the new Hale Pack.

 

He was happy to have the distraction though. He spent day and night learning about his powers and what he could do with them. He also spent his time helping Derek build the pack house and making sure that it was safe by setting up protection wards and runes all over the house and property.

 

But, he was still not happy. Everyone had somebody. Hell, even Derek had found a guy that wasn’t a homicidal maniac, and was great from him, truly, he loved Zac. His dad had Chris, and that was a shocking revelation, but everyone was excited! They knew what the Sheriff and the Hunter had been through, so they were happy for them.

 

But Stiles. Stiles felt lonely as fuck. Yeah, he had the pack, but it wasn’t the same. He really wanted someone to call _his_. He wanted to love someone and to be loved by someone that wasn’t in a platonic way. He thought he was going to have that with Isaac. But nope. That all went out the door when Isaac left without saying anything to him.

 

Okay, so maybe he was bitter about Isaac leaving. So, sue him. He had the right to be upset and angry.

 

He shook himself clear of the thoughts that were running through his head, as he pulled up to the Pack house, where they were going to be doing a pack night and welcoming Isaac back home.

 

~*~

Isaac felt at peace. He was so happy to be back home, and to be back with his pack. Yeah, he had enjoyed his time in France, but it wasn’t the same as being home with his pack. He was so excited to see everyone again and catch up over what has happened in the three months he had been gone.

 

Isaac couldn’t help but wonder how Stiles was doing? He knew Stiles had become the Pack’s Emissary, but only because Scott told him about it. He actually hasn’t heard from or talked to Stiles during the three months that he had been gone. Which, Isaac knew he deserved, but it still hurt. He missed talking to Stiles, but more importantly he missed _him._

 

He couldn’t help but think back to the nights they spent together, getting to know each other, and then getting to know each of their bodies like they were a canvas.

 

Isaac remembers what it felt like being underneath Stiles, as Stiles destroyed him. Isaac had never pictured Stiles as a Top, but boy had he been wrong, and surprised. After their first night together, when Stiles fucked him senseless, Isaac couldn’t get enough. Isaac also enjoyed thoroughly being able to return the favor and fuck Stiles senseless, before they were both tired from coming so damn hard.

 

Isaac had to admit, he missed getting fucked by Stiles and the way his dick was twitching in his pants, it agreed. Isaac had to force himself not to get a boner and to stop thinking of Stiles fucking him, because he was almost at the pack house and he knew that his pack mates would be able to smell his arousal.

 

After getting himself under control, Isaac walked up the few steps leading to the door, and before he got the chance to knock, the door flung open and Erica was crashing into him, and they were a mess of limbs on the floor, laughing as he let the she-wolf scent mark him, and man, had he missed this.

 

After a few more minutes of them laying on the floor, did Erica finally get up from on top of him and dragged him into the house, where the rest of the pack had been patiently waiting for him.

 

After a few rounds of hugging from everyone, and one heavy scent marking session from his Alpha, did he realize that there was a person missing. One very important person.

 

            “Where’s Stiles?” Isaac looked around, confused. He tried to use his senses to find him, but he couldn’t hear or smell anything, which was weird considering that he had smelled him when Erica first opened the door.

 

The pack all looked at each other, before Derek sighed.

 

            “He-uh-he’s doing something in the study, but he should be back before the movie.” Derek responded, trying not show any other feelings, just like the rest of the pack. They knew what happened between Stiles and Isaac before Isaac left, but they also what happened to Stiles when Isaac left, so no one really wanted to say anything to Isaac. It wasn’t their place or their business, and they would rather not piss off Stiles, any more than he already was.

 

Isaac is not stupid. He’s not. He knows there’s something the pack is hiding from him, and it kinda hurts that they’re not telling him the truth, but he stays quiet, and follows the pack down to the den, where they’ve already set up the floor and have various movies lined up for pack night.

 

Isaac took a seat on one of the many blankets spread out on the floor, and he left enough space next to him so Stiles would maybe sit next to him, at least that’s what Isaac is hoping that happens since everyone is semi-paired up, with the exception of Lydia and Jackson, which is weird, as he knows they’re not broken up, but Lydia is sitting with Scott and Alli on of the blankets near Erica and Boyd, while Jackson is sitting on one of the loveseats by himself, Isaac doesn’t know what is going on, but he doesn’t get a chance to ask, because next thing he knows, Stiles is walking into the den, which causes him to perk up and smile.

 

That smiles drops, however, when Stiles doesn’t even look his way and makes his way towards Jackson, and throws himself onto of the other wolf, who quickly rearranges them, so that they’re more comfortable.

 

Isaac, Isaac is confused. He has no idea what is happening. He looks around the room, but notices that no one seems to be concerned with how close Stiles and Jackson are sitting, not even Lydia! He chances a look toward Derek, who is laying across Zac’s lap, and when he gets his Alpha’s attention, he looks over toward Jackson and Stiles, but Derek just laughs, but says nothing.

 

Isaac doesn’t even know what movie they were watching because he couldn’t stop staring at Jackson and Stiles, who were so close to each other, you couldn’t even see where one started and the other one ended. Jackson was saying something to Stiles, that Isaac couldn’t even hear, which caused Stiles to let out a loud laugh before quieting down and snuggling back into Jackson.

 

Isaac was-he was jealous for lack of better term. He wanted to be the reason Stiles was laughing. He wanted to be cuddled next to Stiles, not Jackson.

 

Isaac must’ve been staring at them for too long, because next thing he notices is that Stiles is glaring at him, before he turns away to look at the movie, and then Jackson is smirking at him, as he nuzzles into Stiles’ neck, which causes Stiles to relax even more and the scent of anger to disappear.

 

Isaac is mad and confused. He has no idea what he did to Stiles to cause Stiles to completely ignore him and act as if he doesn’t exist.

 

Isaac tries to focus on the movie, he really does, but he just can’t stop looking over to were Stiles is tucked next to Jackson, and how is Isaac supposed to concentrate on anything when _that’s supposed to be him!_

 

Before he knows it, Erica is putting in a new movie, but Stiles has climbed off of Jackson to stand up, Isaac can’t help but stare at the patch of hair that he can see trailing down Stiles’ stomach when he stretched, and his shirt rode up a bit. He really tries to look away, but he _can’t_.

 

He’s broken out of his staring by Stiles’ laugh, which was caused by Jackson trailing his fingers up Stiles’ side, exposing more of his skin. Which _holy fuck!_ Since when did Stiles’ get more tattoos??

 

Isaac didn’t like how Jackson was touching Stiles’, that should be him being able to touch him like that. It should be him causing Stiles to throw his head back in laughter.

 

            “Alright, Jax. Enough. No more tickling.” Stiles told Jackson as he pushed the other boy away from him.

 

            “You heading out batman?” Erica asked from her spot on Boyd’s lap.

 

            “Yeah. I have a long day tomorrow. So, I want to get home and shower.” Stiles responded, as he walked towards her, before bending down to drop a kiss on her forehead.

 

            “Text us when you get home.” Derek said, sleepily.

 

            “I will. Bye guys. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” Stiles said, as he walked out the house after hugging everyone but Isaac.

 

Isaac didn’t know what to say to that. It was obvious that the rest of the pack noticed the fact that Stiles completely ignored him and didn’t even say bye to him! _What the fuck was happening?_

            “He’s mad at you.” Isaac’s head snapped towards Jackson, who now had his head on Lydia’s lap.

 

            “What? Why?” Isaac was honestly confused.

 

            “Oh, wow. You’re even dumber than I thought.” Jackson laughed, as he sat up.

 

            “Dude. You left.” Scott said, from his spot next to Alli.

 

            “Yeah, and?” Isaac has no idea what that has to do with anything.

 

            “You _left_ Isaac. Did you even tell him you were leaving?” Jackson asked, as he rolled his eyes at his pack brother.

 

Isaac wasn’t sure if he was hearing correctly.

 

            “Isaac, Derek and I had to tell _him_ that _you_ were leaving for three months to France, AFTER you had already left.” Scott was trying to be nice, but he knew how hurt Stiles’ had been when he had come over to the pack house looking for Isaac.

 

            “Isaac, sweetie, Stiles _likes_ you. Like a lot. He’s been really upset that you chose not to him, even though you told all of us, that you were leaving. He thought that you guys were going to be _Stiles &Isaac._But then you left. Without a single word. Not even a text, even though you texted all of us every day about what you were doing.” Erica looked at Isaac with a pointed look, as she finished explaining why Stiles has been so distant towards him all night.

 

            “Sooo… I fucked up, didn’t I?” Isaac was scared. He really wanted to be with Stiles. He really did. But he knew, he knew he had fucked up.

 

            “Well, yeah. That’s obvious, jackass. He’s been upset since you left. He’s been in a shitty mood since he felt your presence in Beacon Hills, since you didn’t even bother to text _him_ that you were coming back.” Isaac doesn’t remember a time where Derek actually spoke full sentences, and he wasn’t expecting the sudden scent of disappointment coming from Derek, who was looking at Isaac like he had really fucked up.

 

Which still made no sense! Wasn’t Stiles’ all over Jackson, during the movie??

 

            “Wait. What about you and Stiles?” Isaac couldn’t help but growl at Jackson, who responding by laughing at him.

 

            “Oh, Isaac. I’m very much in love with Lydia. But Stiles has become my best friend in the past three months. We’ve gotten close to each other, and I knew you were coming back today, and I could smell your feelings for him. But because I know how much it hurt him when you left, I decided to piss you off. We do that a lot actually. Sometimes people think we’re in a relationship. We’ve stopped correcting people. It’s saved our asses once, so. Yeah. He’s my best friend. We cuddle during pack nights, and that was normal for us,” Isaac looked over towards Lydia to see her reaction at hearing her boyfriend say this, and she just shrugged at him. “It’s true. I don’t mind. I know that Stiles would never hurt me, and neither would Jackson. But it’s funny watching people try to figure out if I’m dating Jackson, or if Stiles and Jackson are dating, or if we’re all just dating each other. Which we’re not, but you know. It’s fun.” She laughed as she looked down at Jackson.

 

            “Like I was saying. It’s normal for us to be that affectionate with each other. But the other shit, yeah, I was being extra. I could smell your anger and confusion, and well, I wanted to make you feel the way Stiles has been feeling the pass 3 months. If it weren’t for Lydia, and for the fact that I know how gone he is for you, I’d be with him. He’s fucking loyal, and smart, and he loves more, without expecting to be loved. But I do gotta say, he’s a great kisser. I can see why you’d be upset at thinking we were together.” Jackson smirked, as he heard Isaac growl, which in turn caused him to flash his beta eyes at Jackson.

           

            “You _kissed_ him?!” Isaac couldn’t believe what he was hearing, but by the look of the rest of the pack, it wasn’t a secret.

 

            “Yep.” Jackson popped the ‘p’, as he sat up. “We were at Jungle, trying to help him to stop wallowing over you being gone, and well, we got drunk, and we made out.” Jackson said this in the most nonchalant way possible, like it wasn’t a big fucking deal that he made out with Stiles.

 

            “Alright, Jax. Stop being an ass,” Lydia smacked Jackson, before she looked back to Isaac, “He still likes you. Go talk to him. He’ll be mad, but he’ll get over it.” She finished her sentence by pointing at Isaac, and then to the door.

 

Isaac all but ran out of the house, only hearing Derek call out, “Don’t fuck this up Isaac!” after him, as he raced down towards Stiles’ house.

 

~*~

 

_I shoulda said no when you asked for more_

_But I like when your clothes are scattered on my floor_

_No I, I can’t help myself_

_I shoulda went home but I’m at your door_

_‘Cause I can’t let go of what we had before_

_No I, I can’t help myself_

_I can’t help myself_

_I can’t help myself_

_I can’t help myself_

 

Stiles finally made it to him, and he was so drained. He missed Isaac so fucking much, but it still pained him to think about the fact that he had left without even saying bye to him, and that had just fucking hurt. Shaking himself out his thoughts, Stiles’ went and took a shower, so he could go to sleep.

Stiles had just finished getting ready for bed after a nice, hot shower, when he felt someone opening his bedroom window. He expected it to be anyone from the pack, but what he wasn’t expecting, was for Isaac to step through the now opened window.

 

            “What do you want, Isaac?” Stiles sighed as he turned to face the werewolf.

 

            “I uh, I wanted to talk to you?” Isaac said sheepishly. He didn’t like knowing that Stiles was mad at _him._

 

            “You. You wanted to talk. To me.” Stiles was trying to remain cool, but every ounce of cool was about to leave through the same fucking window that Isaac had just crawled through.

 

            “Yeah. I noticed that you were angry at me during pack night, so I kinda asked the pack, and they explained to me why? But I just wanted to clear some stuff up with you.” Isaac was not looking at Stiles, as he could sense the anger that was radiating off the other boy.

 

            “Oh, do tell Isaac. What do you want to know? What could possibly be so fucking important that you decided to try to sneak into my house, at almost midnight? Huh? Are you here to tell me that you’re sorry for leaving without saying anything? That you’re sorry I had to find out from Scott and Derek? That you never meant to hurt me? Because guess fucking what asshole. Actions have consequences. And if you, for a moment, think that I’m going to forgive you just like that, because you’re here and trying to look small and apologetic? Yeah, you’ve got your work cut out for you. I’m pissed as fuck. But more importantly, I’m upset Isaac. I really thought we had something going on before you left. But, but then you decided to leave without even saying bye, not even a fucking text during the three fucking months you were gone. If it wasn’t for the fact that Derek and betas kept me updated on your well-being, as well as still being able to feel you pack bond, I would’ve assumed you were dead. Did you know, that for the first month of you being gone, I stopped going to the pack meetings because I couldn’t stand the chance of having to hear the pack talk about your last conversation with them. Over the pictures that you were sending them. I couldn’t bear the thought of _you_ not fucking being there. So, I stopped going. But thankfully, Jackson got me to get my head out of my ass, and well, I started thinking of myself. Like, why should I have to put my fucking life on hold for someone who clearly wants nothing to fucking do with me?!” Stiles was crying, not because he was upset, no, because he was angry, by the time he finished talking. He just couldn’t understand why he couldn’t get his happy ending once and for all.

 

Isaac didn’t know what to say. So, he just stared. He knew he needed to do something, but he didn’t know what to do. He knew he had fucked up, and big time, if by what the pack had told him was any indication of the pain he put Stiles through when he left. He hadn’t admitted to anyone, but the reason he never said bye to Stiles, was because he knew, he _knew_ that one look into those beautiful whiskey colored eyes, and he’d stay. He would stay and never want to leave. He thought back to their last time together, and Isaac did the only thing that came to him mind.

 

Isaac closed the gap between him and Stiles, and grabbed Stiles’ face with his hands, and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. He wanted to pour everything he couldn’t say into the kiss. He wanted, no he _needed_ Stiles to understand how much he meant to him, and how sorry he was for leaving him like that.

 

Isaac felt Stiles become stiff under his hands, before he started to melt into the kiss, returning the kiss with the same passion as Isaac. And Isaac knew, he knew exactly what Stiles was trying to tell him.

 

_Lights off, let me kiss you_

_One touch and we bounce right back_

_It’s too hard to resist you_

_When you fuck like that, yeah_

_My friends say that you’re deadly_

_Your lipstick’s like cocaine_

_But I’m back in your bed now_

_‘Cause I love the taste_

Isaac really doesn’t know when or how him, and Stiles made it onto Stiles’ bed, but he wasn’t going to complain. He arched into Stiles’ lips, who were currently getting re-acquainted with his neck. _Fuck,_ he missed this. He missed Stiles’ body on top of him. He missed the way Stiles took control over him, reducing him to a pile of blubbering mess.

 

Stiles knew exactly what to do to Isaac to get him going, he has also learned of way to use his magic to ensure that the hickies he leaves on a werewolf, stay. So that’s what he was focusing on right now. Stiles was focusing on marking Isaac’s neck so that everyone who looked at the wolf, could tell he belong to him. He placed his hand just under Isaac’s chin, slightly covering he neck, and tipped his head back, so he had more access to Isaac’s long neck and throat.

 

Isaac, Isaac was in heaven. He didn’t know what Stiles was doing to him, but all he knew was that he didn’t want him to stop. He liked when Stiles took control and dominated him, which had been quite the surprise for both of them the first time it happen, since you know, he was a werewolf and what not. But, with Stiles, it was different. He felt safe, and he knew that if Stiles ever thought he was hurting him, he’d back off and let him recover. Let’s just say, Isaac has never complained before, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to start now.

 

Isaac was close, he knew it. And he knew that Stiles was close too, because he could smell it. He could smell the pre-cum that was leaking from his cock that was trapped inside his pajama pants.

 

Isaac wanted to help, but as he tried to reach down between them, Stiles moved his hand away before he stopped what he was doing to Isaac’s neck, and sat up.

 

Stiles couldn’t help but marvel at all the bruises that were covering Isaac’s neck, and knowing that they’d be there for a couple of days, made something hot and tight curl in his stomach. But, he knew they needed to stop. They still had a lot to talk about, and having sex was only going to postpone the conversation that they really needed to have.

 

            “Okay, I think we need to stop. As much as I want to get my dick inside your ass, because three months is a long time to go without fucking someone, we still need to talk.” Stiles said, as he climbed up from where he had been sitting on Isaac. He was hard as fuck, and he knew he was probably going to have blue balls, but he figured that the quicker they talked and figured out what was going to happen between them, the quicker they’d get to fucking each other’s brains out.

 

            “Yeah, okay. You’re right. We do need to talk. Is it okay, if I borrow some clothes to change into, in case we fall asleep?” Isaac was hopeful that Stiles wouldn’t kick him out, as he stood up, stretching his arms above his head.

 

            “Yeah, of course. You know where they’re at. You can shower if you want, I’m going to grab something for us to snack on while we eat.” Stiles said as he pointed to one of his drawers, before he started walking towards his bedroom door.

 

Isaac walked over to the drawer where he knew Stiles kept his sleeping clothes in, and when he looked up at his reflection in the mirror above the dresser and he couldn’t help the gasp that escaped his lips as he noticed his neck. _Holy fuck_. Isaac had never seen his neck look like _that._ He couldn’t help but lift his hand up to his neck to poke at one of the bruises, before he made eye contact with Stiles through the mirror, who was smirking, as he looked back at Isaac.

 

            “Now everyone will know you’re _mine._ ” Stiles said as he came behind Isaac and nipped at the skin behind his ear, causing Isaac to let out a moan, because holy fuck, Stiles sounded just as wrecked as Isaac felt.

 

            “I’ll always be yours, Stiles. Always. Now go get us food. I want to have this talk as quick as possible, because I need your dick in my ass like now.” Isaac made his point by grinding his ass back into Stiles’ hard dick, that was currently pressed up against him.

 

            “Jesus. You’re a menace.” Stiles bit Isaac’s neck one last time before he let go of him and headed down stairs.

 

Stiles couldn’t help but smirk, yeah, he couldn’t wait to get his dick inside of Isaac.

 

_I shoulda said no when you asked for more_

_But I like when your clothes are scattered on my floor_

_No I, I can’t help myself_

_I shoulda went home but I’m at your door_

_‘Cause I can’t let go of what we had before_

_No I, I can’t help myself_

_I can’t help myself_

_I can’t help myself_

_I can’t help myself_

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously. I really don't know where these ideas come from. They just do. I hope you guys liked and enjoyed this one! :)


End file.
